headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel
Variations include Sam and Sammy; See also Samantha. The Walking Dead Samuel was an African American man in his apparent late twenties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. In the years following the fall of society, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia, and became a resident of a community known as Hilltop Colony. Samuel was present the day that Rick Grimes and his group paid the Hilltoppers a visit, which resulted in a feud that led to the death of a man named Ethan. After Ethan's funeral service, Samuel became violent with Grimes, citing that Ethan did not deserve to die. Another Hilltopper named Paul Monroe defended Rick's actions, reminding Samuel that Ethan died as a result of his own actions. Samuel was also present when Hilltop's new leader, Maggie Greene addressed the community, throwing her support behind Rick, and indicating how everyone should believe in Rick Grimes. During the war against the Saviors, Samuel was one of many who took up arms to defend Hilltop. He was also present after the war when former community leader, Gregory, was executed by hanging. Category:Walking Dead/Comic characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic survivors Other characters * Sam - A character from 28 Weeks Later. * Sam Bates - A minor character from Bates Motel; Father of Norman Bates. * Sam Evans - A recurring supporting character from the Dark Shadows franchise. * Sam Farrell - Character from 1408. * Sam Lloyd - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. * Sam Merlotte - A central character from True Blood. * Sam Loomis - Supporting character in the original Psycho. * Sam Loomis - Supporting character in the 1998 remake of Psycho. * Sam Loomis - Psychiatrist from the original Halloween franchise. * Sam Loomis - Psychiatrist from the [[Halloween remake series|''Halloween'' remake series. * Sam Newfield - A werewolf featured in The Howling. * Sam Winchester - One of two main characters from Supernatural. * Samuel Boggs - A werewolf character from Bitten. * Samuel Campbell - A recurring character in season six of Supernatural. * Samuel King - A doctor featured in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street. Actors * Sam Huntington - Played Josh Levinson on Being Human. * Sam La Hood - Played Strigoi in 30 Days of Night. * Sam Trammell - Plays Sam Merlotte on True Blood. * Sam Witwer - Played Aidan Waite on Being Human. * Samuel Essery - Played a jittery teen on the "Stalking" episode of Bitten. * Samuel L. Jackson - Actor from 1408 and Snakes on a Plane. * Samuel R. Solito - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. Production Crew * Sam Hall - Series writer on the original Dark Shadows. * Sam McCurdy - Cinematographer on Dog Soldiers, The Hills Have Eyes II and The Descent. * Sam Raimi - Creator of the Evil Dead franchise. * Samuel Bayer - Director of the A Nightmare on Elm Street remake. * Samuel M. Sherman - Producer for Troma Entertainment * Samuel Z. Arkoff - Producer of B movies from the 1950s-60s.